<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch the Road by Wicked_Wayward_Warrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380401">Watch the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior/pseuds/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior'>Wicked_Wayward_Warrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Reader-Insert, The Impala (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior/pseuds/Wicked_Wayward_Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and you strike out on a hunt. You get annoyed with Dean about something, but won’t tell him what, and get all your friends and family involved in your disagreement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her off-key hums filled the cabin of the Impala. Singing was never one of her strongest skills, not that it mattered. She'd get a song in her heart and sing it at the top of her lungs, Dean and Sam’s ears be damned. Dean didn't mind it much, though, unless she was singing over his favorite songs, as she just so happened to be doing now.</p><p>If charm was a superpower, she'd have it all. She was hilarious, witty, and her smile was bright enough to eclipse the sun. It was what made it so hard for him to be mad at her. Even laying down beside him, her bare feet resting on his lap, and her eyes glued to her phone, he couldn't be happier.</p><p>“Keep your eyes on the road, Winchester.” She didn't look up from her phone, but always knew when he'd been staring at her a little too long. Not that she minded; she just didn't want to die in a head on collision that could have one hundred percent been avoided. She told him as much the fifty-hundred other times he found her to be more enthralling than the empty road.</p><p>Dean chuckled and shook his head. Even under the silver light of the full moon and a clear sky of stars and satellites, nothing was more stunning and magical than she was, and she knew it. “Hey, you keep your focus on that phone of yours. I’m driving so let me drive.”</p><p>She snorted, lowering her phone into her lap. “Don't you get sassy with me, Dean Winchester. My feet are half and inch from your junk. You don't wanna piss me off.” She wiggled her toes, playfully brushing them between Dean’s thighs.</p><p>Playing along with her games, Dean gripped the steering wheel in one hand and held her ankles down with the other. “And what are you gonna do to my junk?”</p><p>“I don't know,” she shrugged, a wicked grin playing on her lips. “I've got two feet. Two hands. And a mouth. Depends on what you're in the mood for.”</p><p>The faintest hint of a sinful smirk flashed on her face. Each pull of her lips or flutter of her lashes made it that much harder for Dean to focus on the road. He had half a mind to pull on to the shoulder and give her a taste of her own sweet medicine, but they were on a time crunch and didn't have a minute to spare.</p><p>His desires caught in his throat, forming a lump. He wanted nothing more than to tease her, toy with her like she always did with him. Of course, they always ended up in the backseat or on a blanket under the trees, and as much as he wanted her tonight, he had to stay focused. “Stop it, alright,” he finally said, “we’ve got someplace to be. You told me to drive so let me drive, okay?”</p><p>She huffed, rolling her eyes and picking her phone back up form her lap. She didn't answer him, though choosing to stay silent was an answer in and of itself. She settled back down in her seat and started humming her song loud enough for the cicadas to sing along on the side of the road.</p><p>Catching on to her game, Dean reached over her legs and turned the dial on the stereo, blasting a rock ballad through the speakers. She didn't look up from her phone or shift her body as he expected. Instead, she just started singing louder and louder.</p><p>Dean opened his mouth to say something when his phone pinged. He picked it up, blinded by the bright screen, and took a glance at the road before reading the message that came across his phone.</p><p>It was from Sam.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stop being an asshole and turn down the music.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Dean turned the phone to her. “You really told on me to my brother? To Sam?”</p><p>She rocked side to side singing her song, taunting him. “You know,” he said, “you're being a brat.”</p><p>Another ding rung on his phone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shes not a brat, Dean. Stop reading your texts and watch the road, dumbass.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“So you've been texting Sam? This whole time?”</p><p>She continued ignoring him, belting out the lyrics to her favorite song. He didn't realize it earlier, but the lyrics were angry, her voice was raspy, and he wondered what he'd done to make her be so passive aggressive. It wasn't normally her style, but if she was having so much fun talking to his little brother...</p><p>Dean gave in and turned down the dial on the music. As soon as it was barely a whisper in the cabin of the car, she lowered her voice, returning to the quiet hum of whatever song she was singing before.</p><p>As he settled into the much calmer energy in the Impala, his phone flashed on again, this time with a message from Cas.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dammit, Dean! How could you forget?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He looked over at his girlfriend, busy on her phone, wondering what he could have done to possess her to get all their friends and family to text him. It wasn't their anniversary, the music was down, and everything seemed to be right as rain.</p><p>His phone dinged several more times, each time from different people in his contact list.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From Donna: Oh boy, Deano. You messed up big time.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From Patience: I knew you'd forget. But Alex told me to leave it alone. Clearly, I shouldn't have left it alone.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From Eileen: Dean, you're an idiot. But you can still salvage this. Make it right.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From Jack: Uh oh. You're in big trouble.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From Rowena: If you won't treat her right, I’m more than willing and capable of stepping in, poor boy. At least I wouldn't make a bloody mistake like this one.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>From Claire: Dog. Is it dog I smell? Have fun in the doghouse, old man.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Dean dropped the phone onto the seat, annoyed by the incessant buzzing. Messages were coming in from friends and not-so-much friends all over the country. All of them warned him of the same thing, that he'd messed up and forgotten something big. For the life of him, Dean couldn't figure out what he'd forgotten.</p><p>“Okay, it's not our anniversary, and it's not your birthday, or mine for that matter. What did I forget?”</p><p>She put her phone down, impatience tightening her jaw. “It doesn't matter.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah it does, babe. What did I forget?”</p><p>She sighed. “Remember a few weeks ago. You said tonight we'd have a date night?” Her voice was so soft, almost childlike with her disappointment. “No Sam, no Cas, no Jack. No worries about Chuck or Amara. Just you and me?”</p><p>Dean nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the road. “Yeah, I remember...”</p><p>“And yet here we are on our way to meet one of your hunter contacts for a case.”</p><p>He let out a soft chuckle. “And you called all of our friends for that?”</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. “I didn't call them.”</p><p>“Then how and why are they blowing up my phone?”</p><p>“Blame Claire.”</p><p>“Claire?”</p><p>“She was on the phone with Jack when Sam and I were talking about it. She overheard it and made it a thing.”</p><p>“A thing?”</p><p>“Everyone placed their bets on if it'd happen or not,” she explained.</p><p>Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't angry, per se, but thoroughly annoyed. “Good to know none of our friends have any kind of faith in me,” he pouted.</p><p>She shrugged, offering him a reluctant smile. “For what it's worth, I did. I thought for sure you'd meant it when you said you wanted to spend time with just me. I mean, I figured you were lying about the case, but Sam said—“</p><p>“What did Sam say?” he interrupted.</p><p>“Sam said there was an actual case. He said one of your old contacts sent out the S.O.S.”</p><p>Dean licked his lips. “That’s not where we're headed.”</p><p>She sat up, drawing her legs into her chest. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>A sly grin etched deep grooves into his cheeks. “I did get a call from an old contact, but I sent a couple of the apocalypse world hunters to work that case.”</p><p>Her brows furrowed, cutting deep lines into her forehead. “Then where are we going?”</p><p>“To the mountains.”</p><p>“The mountains?”</p><p>“I booked an Air B&amp;B at this pretty swanky cabin, and I've got a shit-ton of stuff planned for us this weekend.”</p><p>Her face lit up with excitement as she threw her legs over the edge of the seat and scooted closer to Dean. “You mean to tell me that you, Mr. I-only-know-how-to-search-hentai-and-monster-lore-on-the-internet figured out how to book an Air B&amp;B?”</p><p>Proudly, he nodded. “Hey, okay? Hentai is an art form. But, yes. I did. Not to mention the handful of activities I have planned. Hence why we have to get there at a certain time.”</p><p>She leaned forward, pressing her lips into his bristled cheeks. He could feel her lips spread wider into a smile against his skin, and it made him smile even more. “What was that for?” he asked.</p><p>“It's as close to an apology as you're gonna get.”</p><p>“Really?” He shot an incredulous glare at her before returning his gaze to the highway. “You get our entire family involved in this, and that's all I get?”</p><p>“Yup.” She linked her arm with Dean's, snuggling up against his shoulder. “For now, at least.”</p><p>He bit his bottom lip, pleased by the hint of suggestion in her voice, but he didn't play into it too much. “So, since you wanna be a brat, you think you can call off the sharks?”</p><p>She shrugged, picking up her phone again. “If that's what you want, lover.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's what I want. We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead, and I don't want to be getting cussed out by everyone we know for the whole ride. Not to mention Rowena thinking she could handle you better than I could. Can you believe that?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually, I can,” she teased.</p><p>“You-you know what?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just shut up and send out those messages, okay?”</p><p>She hung her head, tapping away at her phone, and even still, Dean couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty that sat next to him in the Impala. The light in her eyes when he told her of his plans was the kind of thing that made him fall in love with her over and over again. It was that excitement, that kind of joy, that made her the most important person in his life.</p><p>He stared at her, awestruck by everything that she was, everything that she added to his life. Dean never thought he'd fall this hard for someone. He never thought he could be this happy with anyone.</p><p>His phone dinged again, but this time she picked it up for him, humming a more jovial tune. “It's from Cas,” she said.</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“He said to let me listen to whatever song I wanted to listen to and stop looking away from the road. The last part was in all caps.”</p><p>Dean groaned. “If I let you pick the music, will you please stop trying to sing?”</p><p>She thought about it, tapping her finger against her chin as her eyes raised to the ceiling of the car. “Hmmm. Anything I want?”</p><p>“Yes,” he huffed out. “Anything.”</p><p>“Then deal!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>